


Puppies

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: "Hey. Eu sei que você teve uma semana péssima com Snapper e eu quis fazer uma surpresa"





	Puppies

Lena Luthor não era exatamente uma "dog person", na verdade, ela estava mais para uma "cat person". Ou talvez, na verdade, ela nem mesmo era uma "pet person". Não porque ela não queria. Como todas as crianças, ela queria um animalzinho quando era mais uma criança. Podia ser um filhote de cachorro, gato, hamster ou até um simples peixinho em um aquário pequeno. Porém, ser uma Luthor significava não ter uma infância normal e muito menos ter o direito de ter um animal de estimação. Então ela nunca foi uma pequena criança com um pequeno animal, nem o estúpido peixe em um estúpido aquário redondo que ninguém repararia. Era somente ela, uma mansão gigantesca, Lex, xadrez e livros.

Ela era genial, mas era só uma criança e Lillian nunca se importou.

 

Mas essa história não é angst, melhor voltar para o lado fluff da história. Lena não era uma dog person, mas Kara (aka sua quase-namorada) era e por isso Lena, CEO da L-Corp e gênio, estava agora com dois filhotes de cachorros em uma caixa nas suas mãos e em frente ao apartamento de Kara.

"Oh Rao" Kara disse, olhos azuis brilhando com alegria e as mãos ansiosas para agarrar, Lena só não sabia se era para agarrar ela ou a caixa "Lena!" 

"Hey. Eu sei que você teve uma semana péssima com Snapper e eu quis fazer uma surpresa" ela falou com os ombros encolhido e um sorriso tímido. 

"Oh, entre logo" puxou ela para dentro do apartamento quentinho e confortável "Eu pensei que você não gostasse de filhotes."

"Eu nunca tive um" ela olhou para baixo, para as duas pequenas bolas de fofura imensurável. 

"Agora você tem dois."

"Mas são para você" Lena falou com o cenho franzido em confusão.

"O que é meu também é seu, você já deveria saber disso."

Lena sorriu, brilhante e verdadeiro. Era bom dividir coisas assim, sem compromisso e naturalmente. Era perfeito se sentir a salvo e livre. Segura para ser quem ela realmente era. Ser alguém sem se importar tanto assim com o seu sobrenome. E com Kara e dois cachorrinhos. 

Olhou para a reporter. Mesmo que ela tivesse muita coisa enterrada em si, era inegável o quão agradável essa personalidade fofa e adorável que ela tinha. 

Talvez Lena tivesse três filhotes de cachorro.

 


End file.
